Machine tool switching devices, in particular for portable machine tools which have a switching unit which has a movably mounted control element for actuating a mechanical, electric and/or electronic switching element and which include a blocking device for blocking a movement of the control element which has a movably mounted release element which is provided for the purpose of lifting the block of the control element, are already known.